Meu sonho Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre sonhou em ter ele como namorado, só não esperava que tudo acontecesse simplesmente por causa de uma carta


**Meu sonho.**

**Kaleidoscópio.**

Gina Weasley sempre foi uma sonhadora, mas a viagem para casa pelo pó de flu foi algo que não se poderia entender, desde que ela voltou do beco diagonal naquele dia, Molly poderia ver que a filha se sentia diferente, ela achou meio suspeito a atitude de Harry naquele dia em especial, mas a atitude da pequena Gina e que a deixou perplexa, o que será que tinha acontecido com ela? Mas Molly tinha um sorriso ao imaginar no futuro alguns netos de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes de um certo moreno que eles tinham deixado aos cuidados de Hagrid.

**Meu sonho e ter você  
desejo muito te ver  
eu só queria entender  
se aquele beijo valeu.**

Os dias foram passando sem incidentes, apenas o fato que Gina mandava e recebia cartas quase diariamente e que atraia a atenção de todos e claro que os gêmeos aprenderam cedo a nunca se meter nas coisas da irmãzinha quando ela os transformou em dois sapos laranjas por terem pego algum poema que ela tinha escrito na gaveta e cantado para toda a família ver, Rony não interferia, pensava que a irmã estava se correspondendo com os amigos, mas ninguém desconfiava que ela trocava cartas com o seu mais novo namorado.

-Chegou... Chegou –ela pula ao ver Spin chegar com uma carta e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse ver quem mandou, ela agarra a carta e sai correndo para o quarto.

-Devemos ficar preocupados? –Arthur pergunta inseguro, amava a filhinha e não queria nenhum mau para ela, Molly apenas sorri e volta a cozinha, eles não sabiam o que era, mas ela tinha uma certa desconfiança.**  
Confio em meu coração  
quero viver com emoção  
sem medo de te perder  
poder ficar com você.  
**Ela sorria a cada carta que ela lhe mandava, era cheia de carinho e amor, era como se ele necessitasse falar para ela que a amava, como se ela fosse abandoná-lo por ele não estar na casa dela para falar que a amava.

Ela suspira ao ler que estava começando a correr pelo parque, embora ela tivesse medo que comensais atacassem, ela sabia que ele se protegeria melhor que muitas guardas que mandassem para ele, ela pode sentir o perfume dele no pedaço de pergaminho e suspira sonhadora ao imaginar ter ele novamente em seus braços.

-Eu queria que estivesse aqui Harry... Meu amor... –O que ela não viu, e que sua mãe estava no lado de fora do quarto e sorri ao ouvir as palavras da filha.**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
**Gina estava começando a ficar agitada, sentia que Harry estava com algum problema, mas não poderia fazer nada.

-Merlin... Eu preciso dele... –ela deixa várias lágrimas rolarem por sua face, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas seu peito doía ao pensar em perder o amor da vida dela,

-Gina... Esta tudo bem querida? –Molly entra e fica preocupada ao ver a filha chorando, será que os dois tinham terminado?

-Não foi nada mãe... Só estava triste com algo... –Molly pode ver uma aparte da carta jogada em uma escrivaninha com os dizeres "eu vou sempre te amar" o que fosse, não envolvia Harry.**  
Meu sonho e ter você  
desejo muito te ver  
eu só queria entender  
se aquele beijo valeu.**

Os dias pareciam estar piorando, Molly vê em aflição a filha ficar cada vez mais deprimida, ela então lhe dá certas tarefas para ela não pensar em algumas coisas, e claro que isso animou a pequena Weasley, mas não totalmente, dias mais tardes ela viria a descobrir o que aconteceu, Harry já tinha passado por tantas coisas e ainda mais ser amaldiçoado por Lúcios Malfoy era muito pior do que ela poderia ter imaginado, ao olhar para a filha, ela sente o coração doer.

-Tudo vai dar certo querida –Molly fala enquanto envolve a filha chorosa em seus braços.**  
Confio em meu coração  
quero viver com emoção  
sentir o som preencher  
tudo pra te enlouquecer.**

Doze dias parecia uma eternidade para aquelas pessoas, todos esperavam ansiosos para ver se Harry estivesse curado, quando o relógio começa a bater meia noite, Gina sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando um buraco de intensa luz se abre do nada e Harry aparece, ela poderia ver em seus olhos, um puro amor e um intenso carinho que ele tinha por ela, ela correu e o beijou de tal forma que parecia que as almas tinham se unido novamente, eles sentiam o coração bater mais rápido, logo os dois se separam e Harry sorri para ela.

-Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta –Gina sorri para ele e o abraça mais, com medo que ele pudesse sumir novamente e fala.

-Você e que não sabe... eu te amo demais Harry Potter –os dois ficaram sobre os olhares divertidos dos outros, apenas curtindo o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro.


End file.
